Coalition Headquarters
Coalition Headquarters is the previous base for the Coalition that was established sometime before Monokuma Rising but was largely destroyed following Civil War ''and subsequently abandoned. Role '''Pre-Convergence' The Arch Demon Akibahara, the current primary threat to the multiverse, feeds off the despair and anguish of living beings. He scours the universes, gathering individuals and putting them in what are called "Murder Games" to satiate his power. A group rose up to oppose him-- The Group Against Rampant Evil (G.O.R.E.). Eventually, a second group joined them-- The Future Foundation, a group opposed to the rampant spread of despair. Combined, these two groups formed a fighting force on the front lines-- The Coalition. While both organizations hold their own Headquarters at the edges of the multiverse and both independently oppose Akibahara, the Coalition is the combination of their greatest minds. The group fights on multiple fronts: Direct Confrontation, those who choose to enter Murder Games of their own free will to sabotage them. Espionage, those who gather info on the arch demon and sniff out his agents. Subterfuge, those who spread news of the arch demon and work to push back his influence. The Coalition's main force lives within the headquarters, though reserve members are often on call from their own worlds. Reserve members would rather fight the threat on their own worlds, or perhaps would rather tend to their own personal duties, choosing only to involve themselves with the Coalition in case of something dire. The Ultimate Game Musings of a Captain-Commander Monokuma's Awakening The location is briefly featured in the epilogue of Kyoko Kirigiri as she returns there after her disappearance, returning just in time for Makoto Naegi's birthday, where they share a heartfelt reunion. Civil War Areas of Interest Quarters A block of four distinct sections. Sections are generally divided by duties, whether they be Fighting, Espionage, Subterfuge, or Engineering. However, members tend to be grouped together in a mixed manner, due to the fact that many members take on mixed duties. Generally, there are four members to a room, though rooms are spacious and contain their own toilets. Though rooms are generally co-ed, the adjacent showering blocks aren't. Recreation A block of wings used specifically for recreational purposes only. There is a botany wing, a lounge (containing pool and other assorted bar games), a gym, a pool, a barbershop, and a library. The library is largely a digital library, and the few physical books around are generally brought on by the crew. Canteen and Pub A large block where members flock to eat, or sometimes have a little fun. Though food is generally rationed specifically for Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner, small meals and snacks can be enjoyed without worry. The Coalition shares a points currency with both the Future Foundation and GORE. Each members gets stipend of points which is increased depending on time spent on-duty. The Canteen and Pub offer a small free daily limit on snacks and drinks, so one can have a snack and/or drink with a friend without worrying about spending points. Gateway Rooms A & B These rooms are used to transport members to other worlds or on-duty sites. While deactivated, the rooms appear to simply walk out into space. Death or serious injury can occur if walking into the portal space during its deactivated period! During activation, a sphere appears at the end of the catwalk that eventually grows and turns into a giant whirling portal. Gateway Room A is primarily used for traveling to other worlds/universes, while Room B is primarily used for traveling between the GORE and Future Foundation headquarters. Meeting Room Not a particularly spectacular room. It's used largely for scheduled meetings, briefings/debriefings, and to hold important discussions. General lounging is not permitted here. Security Station and Armory The head of security and their staff can usually be here, as well as a heavy cache of weapons. Use of weapons for training purposes must be cleared with security. Weapons for on-duty missions are chosen and divided by security as well. Medbay and Research A medbay used for both off-duty and on-duty injuries, though on-duty injuries are generally separated and given priority due to the higher chance of serious injury. Within this same block is the research department, where both the occult and technology are researched. Recent developments include VR re-purposing, more efficient gateway travel, and a higher A.I. capacity. Observatory Considering the HQ is not actually a space station and doesn't sit in space, normally the windows of this room show complete and empty darkness. Generally, ambient light are tossed up here. Sometimes, scenes are on display, like rolling green hills, or an actual sea of stars. Sometimes, shows and movies from all corners of the multiverse are shown here for recreational purposes. Simulation Room Used primarily for training, though members can plug in certain scenarios for leisure activities. Though the scenario projected is incredibly realistic, the room can not simulate feelings such as pain, heat, or cold on the user(s). VR Room Since Monokuma Rising, using the Virtual Reality Simulators for any purpose is strictly forbidden. Only those who are permitted to study or maintain the machines may be allowed inside the room. Trivia *The setting of the Coalition Headquarters was originally featured as a sandbox, but data on this has since been lost. Category:Locations Category:Pending pages